Harmonious Matrimony
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Chris and Mike become Ivrine-Mizanin, a small journey the day of their wedding. Slash, JerichoMiz, other couples mentioned.


_**Harmonious Matrimony**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE or TNA, or the song mention in the fic. **_

_**Summary- Chris and Mike become Ivrine-Mizanin, a small journey the day of their wedding. Slash, JerichoMiz, other couples mentioned. **_

_**This is a somewhat of a pre-quel of Dancing With a Relationship, but can be read seperatly. **_

_**And this is dedicated to LadyDragonsblood, Thank you for the encouragment to write something more for Chris and Mike. I hope this satisfys you, I truly enjoyed writing this, I think this is one of my favourites. **_

Mike made a face of uncertainty in the glazed reflective surface of the mirror. His expression changed to a glare, before flashing to a smiley face before puckering his lips in a pout. He nervously fixed the material of his dark royal blue dress shirt with a pastel pink tie, the dark blue jeans gave him a look that scream 'walking sex'. Mike shifted in front of the mirror turning to the side so that he could look at his backside in the mirror.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Come in." the door opened and Jack Swagger came in followed by Alex Riley. Jack smiled at him and took a seat one of the faux leather arm chairs, Alex stood there rocking back and forth on his heels for a second longer.

"What?" Mike asked, Alex just grinned a grin that seemed larger than life. Mike shook his head and walked over to the seated blond, he was quick with making himself comfortable on the blond's lap.

"What were you two up to?" He asked

"Nothing just wandering around making sure everyone was here, and comfortable. Checking on the groom making sure he hadn't escaped out the window or something like that." Mike narrowed his eyes and shot his friend a look, he tiredly rested his head against Jack's shoulder.

"Do you guys think I can do this?" Mike asked after they had all turned silent, Jack turned his head to look down at Mike but Mike was focused on the tie Jack had spent hours fussing over earlier that afternoon.

"You mean getting married?" Alex asked, from his spot on the bed. Each Jack and Alex were dressed in jeans and dress up shirts. Jack choosing a light blue tie to go with his black shirt while Alex choose to leave his pale pink button up shirt, leaving the first couple buttons undone.

"Yeah, I mean I'm the chick magnet, I'm not the type of person to settle down and get married." Mike mumbled sounding for the first either of his friends had ever head, unsure of himself.

"Thure you are. You love Chrith don't you?" Jack asked, Mike didn't even hesitate to answer

"More than ever." Alex smiled wider if possible, honestly the boy seemed more excited about Mike's wedding than Mike was.

"Alex would you please stop grinning like that?" Alex just laughed and fell back into the bed, laying down snuggling into the covers.

"No."

"He'th been stealing shots of tequila downstairs." Mike shook his head and spoke with Jack for a little longer before kissing Jack's cheek and getting up and heading over to the mirror again. He fiddled with his hair for a second.

"Have you guys seen Chris?" Alex sat up and shook his head.

"No but Punk said he's nervous but he looks good." Mike threw Alex a look through the mirror's reflection.

"Tell your boyfriend that Chris is spoken for." Alex laughed and shook his head.

"Please if he has all this why would he want Chris's wrinkly old ass?" Alex asked teasingly, ducking the jar of hair gel that was chucked at his head.

"I'll have you know Chris's ass is anything but wrinkly." Alex and Jack both burst out laughing at Mike making their friend pout.

"Out both of you." Mike said ushering them both to the door before shutting it behind them. He walked back over to the mirror and touched his hair, turning to the side so that he could look at the back of it.

"Knock Knock." Mike turned back to face the mirror, watching via the mirror to see who entered the room, his mother poked her head in the room and gasped, she entered the room fully and stood there her hands reaching up to cover her mouth.

"My baby, so beautiful." She walked over and gave Mike a hug, which he gladly returned. She went to pull back from the hug but Mike wasn't letting go, she laughed and hugged him for a little longer.

"So grown up Mikey," She spoke pulling back from the hug so that she could look him in the eye, he had a couple of inches on her but that didn't seem to matter, "Your daddy would've been so proud of you and who you have become." Mike smiled a watery smile the tears had started to pool in his eyes, his mother Heather Mizanin, gently brushed the fallen tears away with her thumbs. Mike father had been a police officer who had been shot during a line of duty when he was in his early teens.

"Even if I'm marrying a guy?" Mommy Mizanin smiled and nodded pressing a kiss to Mike's forehead.

"Even if you were marrying a 12 foot one leg, polka dotted, six eyed man." Mike chuckled and rubbed his cheeks with the back of his hand.

"You look so handsome."She spoke with a tone of 'aww'.

"And you look beautiful as always, Mom." Heather was dressed in a elegant, pale pink dress that had a touch of black lace at bottom half of the dress, her long blond hair was curled in loose curls with it had pinned up.

"Do you know what time it is?" Heather glanced at the silver watch on her wrist.

"It's just after nine, a couple more hours." Heather walked over to the bed and sat down on her with her back against the headboard.

"Come here Mike." She patted the bed and he joined her a few seconds later, she wrapped her arm around his shoulder and he melted in her side.

"I wanted to tell you a small story, well not really a story but a memory." Mike glanced up at her for a second before settling back down and started picking at a loose thread on the quilt on the bed.

"The night your father was on duty, we had a fight. We had gotten into a disagreement about the way he rolled his socks up in a ball before throwing them in the hamper, it bugged me so badly to the point where I wanted to shove the smelly socks down his throat." Heather laughed as she remembered, Mike also let out a laugh of his own, he had seen his fair share of the dirty sock fights between his parents, "But that night we had gotten into an argument, you had already gone to bed and we were in our room, your daddy was mad because I refused to wash his socks, so therefore he had no clean socks for work that night, he ended up going with no socks that night. We got into a big spill and the last thing I said to him was 'I hope your feet freeze', and as funny and stupid as it was, when your daddy's sergeant called that night my heart stopped and the only thought that was running through my mind was 'why didn't I wash his socks'." Mike chucked a watery laugh, his mother was choking on her tears and her laughter.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that?" Mike asked after they both calmed down, Heather smiled a motherly smile and hugged Mike tighter to her.

"Because it hurts to talk about it." Mike nodded in understanding, it still hurt to talk about his father without bursting into tears, he spoke to Chris about his father the odd time and it always ended with him crying in Chris's chest. And in return Chris told Mike stories about his mother that usually ended with Chris leaning on Mike for support.

"The point to my story, sweetheart was that when you love someone, love them with all your heat and tell Chris you love him as often as you can. I would kill to tell your father that 'I love him' just once more to his face." Mike reached up and wiped his mother's tears off her cheeks.

"I think he knows mom." Heather smiled at her son and kissed his cheek.

"My baby, all grown up and taken care of me. I love you Mike, and I'm so proud of you."

"Love you too mom, and thank you for being here for me." Heather smiled and glanced down at her watch.

"It's getting closer, it's just after eleven." Mike nodded and settled against his mom once more. Heather spent the remainder of the time gently raking her hand threw her son's hair and silently talking to her husband. Mike was content just laying there with his mom, he mind over thinking about what was going to happen in just a short amount of time.

The knock at the door came a few hours later, Randy stuck his head into the room and found the two just laying there.

"It's time." Mike nodded and got up from the bed, his mother followed, she went to go help him with his hair –she had ruined it's previous style by running her finger through it- Mike shook his head and straightened his clothes.

"It's fine, I like it like this." She nodded and straighten his tie, she smiled at him and gave him a quick hug.

"You ready?" Mike shook his head,

"I don't think I'll ever be ready, but I love him and I want this." Heather smiled and took Mike's arm when he offered it to her. Looking back once in the mirror Mike determined himself to be ready.

The wedding was taking place in Tampa, Florida, on the beach, they were using John Cena's house to host the wedding, for just behind his house was the beach. His backyard was literally the beach that lead to the ocean. Walking down to the first floor, Mike felt the butterflies in his stomach intensify.

Just as they reached the back French doors, the lights in the house all faded. Heather looked at Mike and winked.

"Your daddy's watching." Mike smiled, and knocked on the doors, they opened to reveal Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase. The two smiled matching grins at Mike as he stood shocked at the beautiful sight before him.

The ceremony was to take place on the beach, under the dark night sky, the moon was shinning brightly, just beyond the ocean. The decorating for the ceremony had been done by the WWE wrestlers, Mike had only asked for it to take place at night and on the beach, the rest was left a mystery to both Mike and Chris. A long isle had been set up, with folding white chairs on either side, the isle had been accented with white lit candles at the end of each row of chairs. The dark navy blue isle had been covered with white rose petals, and at the end of the isle stood his soon to be husband, Chris looked absolutely stunning, he much like Mike was dressed in a pair of stylish jeans, a bright crisp white shirt and a dark navy blue tie. The blond was looking back at him smiled hugely.

"Come on sweetheart." Mike nodded dumbly and allowed his mother to lead him down the isle, Chris smiled at him as he got closer, once they reached the end of the isle Chris stepped forward placed a kiss on Mike's mother's cheek and, after sharing a hug with his mom, he took her son from her leading him to alter where the minister stood.

"Friends and loved ones, we are gathered here today, or rather tonight, to witness the joining of these two men, despite what society says." The minister began, Chris smiled at Mike and got a smile in return. "Love is something that is precious and should be shared between to people of any gender, race or religion. Love and marriage is something sacred that is taken for granted now a days. We are all standing here to witness the exchange of love these two share. I understand that Chris and Mike are wanting to exchange their own vows." The minister stepped back slightly and allowed them to go ahead and do as they pleased.

"I, Chris, take you Michael to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true soul mate. I promise to forever cherish our union and love. I promise to love you more each day and to allow that love to grow each and everyday. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you during the good times and cry with you during the bad. I promise to protect you and your love for me with my life. And regardless of the obstacles we may face together, I will continue to love you and cherish you. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Chris squeezed Mike's hands that were clenching his own.

"Michael?" The minister questioned, indicating it was his turn to speak. Mike swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I, Michael, take you Chris to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true soul mate. I promise to forever cherish our union and love. I promise to love you more each day and to allow that love to grow each and everyday. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you during the good times and cry with you during the bad. I promise to protect you and your love for me with my life. And regardless of the obstacles we may face together, I will continue to love you and cherish you. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live and as long as you don't roll your socks up in a ball we will be happy." The witnesses laughed at the last bit, while Mike's mom let out a soft sob, Chris titled his head slightly but Mike just smiled.

"And now the rings." The minister said stepping back once again, he smiled warmly at the couple.

Chris turned and took the ring that Matt Hardy his best man handed him, Matt smiled at him before taking back his original stance.

"I don't believe that a piece of metal can express a person's love. But with this ring I promise to love you and every time I see this ring I will be reminded to tell you exactly how much I do love you." Mike felt the tears fall as Chris slid the ring on his finger.

"I will wear this ring forever as a commitment and as a promise to love you until the end." Chris smiled, he watched as Mike stepped back as Alex excitingly passed Mike the ring, whispering a rushed sentence at Mike, and the younger was practically bouncing in his shoes- if he was wearing any that is-.

"With this ring I promise to love you and every time I see this ring I will be reminded to tell you exactly how much I love you." Mike slid the ring on to Chris's finger.

"I will wear this ring forever as a commitment and as a promise to love you until the end." Chris gently wiped a tear from Mike's face, not that it did much, as more tears seemed to fall at the gesture. Chris felt his own tears welling in his eyes.

"Throughout life there are many mind numbing question a person can stumble upon. The most asked question is if there is such thing as true love. However that is not a question, true love is something that comes from the heart, and it something that can not be seen by others but simply felt by those who share a bond and love for each other. True love is something very few experience, these two are lucky enough to have found that person they share that love with. May the high powers bless you and your love."

"May the higher powers bless you." The witnesses all agreed, and repeated.

"I now pronounce you married." The minister smiled warmly glancing between the two, "You may kiss each other." Chris wasted now time pulled Mike closer to him and sealed his and his new husband's lips together in a passionate yet sweet kiss. The audience cheered loudly and some cat-called.

"I present to you, the joined Ivrine-Mizanin family." The minister clapped.

Chris pulled Mike back in for another peck on the lips, "I love you so much."

"I love you to and thank you for a beautiful wedding." Mike whispered, their audience was heading back toward Cena's house, where the reception was being held.

Some of the wrestlers were going around cleaning up the ceremony, pictures had been taken of the beautiful creation with the happy couple and all of their friends, but now, now it was time to party.

"May I pronounce to you the happy couple Mr. and MRS. Ivrine-Mizanin." Alex yelled over the microphone as Mike and Chris exited the house and stepped once more out onto the beach, Mike who had heard the introduction glared at Alex, who was smiling a cheeky grin.

"I'll get you for that, just you wait." He threaten wagging his finger in Alex's direction, only to get a waggle of an eyebrow in return. Chris shook his head and pulled his new husband into his arms gaining the younger's attention.

"And now for their first dance as a couple." Fallen - Sarah McLachlanfilled the beach, everyone moved off to the side making room for the couple.

The two moved as one seeming to forget that they had an audience, the two were lost in each other's eyes.

Other couples soon joined in on the dance. Chris pulled Mike into his arms, the two still moved as one, Mike's arms wrapped themselves around Chris's neck while Chris's hands rested on Mike's hips.

"Time always reveals  
In the lonely light of morning  
In the wound that would not heal  
It's the bitter taste of losing everything  
That I've held so dear.

I've fallen...  
I have sunk so low  
I messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so...

Heaven bend to take my hand  
Nowhere left to turn  
I'm lost to those I thought were friends  
To everyone I know  
Oh they turn their heads embarrassed  
Pretend that they don't see  
But it's one missed step  
One slip before you know it  
And there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed." Chris murmured the lyrics of the song against Mike's neck,

The night was amazing, Mike had danced with about everyone, his mother, Chris's father, almost all the wrestlers at least once. Chris had done about the same, he even had preformed one song with Fozzy, all of who were all in attendance.

Cake was cut and smeared on each of their faces, before Mike had taken the job of licking the cake off Chris's face, and Chris returned the gesture, claiming that he couldn't have a dirty husband, many laughed and made perverted comments about that, most that left Mike with a bright red blushed cheeks.

"Should we call it a night my dear husband?" Chris asked as he approached Mike was behind, he wrapped his arms around the other, Mike falling back and melting into his arms.

It was nearing morning and the sun was starting to appear in the sky, Mike snuggled deeper into Chris's hold.

"I guess we could." Chris nodded and the two stayed there for a minute longer watching the sunrise before they broke apart and went to find John, they found him in his kitchen. Most of the guest had started taking their leave or were passing out in multiple places around the house.

"Hey John." The man in questioned turned away from his own lover and nodded at the two.

"Hey you guys heading out soon?" Chris nodded and wrapped his arm around Mike.

"Yeah we were just going to head out now."  
"We'll be back later to help clean up." John shook his head and held out a hand

"Don't worry about the mess, all the guys have already agreed to help clean up, and it's not as bad as I expected it to be."  
"John we can't leave you guys to clean all this up on your own."

"It's fine really. Look how about this, you buy us a round of beer next time we go out after the next time we all go and we're even." Mike nodded and accepted, he raised an eyebrow at the man sitting on John's counter glaring at John's back.

"Egh you might have to by Jeff dinner one night, he's not to keen on the mess." John laughed as his own husband Jeff huffed and crossed his arms.

"Deal, we'll catch you guys later, bye Jeff."

"Bye Mike, and congratulations." The newly married couple, took their leave and left the house. Chris drove them to his own home in Tampa, and he actually much to Mike's surprise swept the younger up off his feet and carried him over the threshold.

"To the bedroom, good sir." Mike ordered pointing in the direction of the bedroom. Chris chuckled and climbed the stairs, when he got to the top, he stopped waiting for Mike too look. When Mike did he was shocked, the hallway to the bedroom was decorated much like the isle at the ceremony was, dark navy blue with white rose petals and candles lighting the way.

"Wha-, how?" Mike asked looking back at Chris who was happy at Mike's reaction.

"Jack left to set it up for me." Mike nodded still stunned at the sight, it was absolutely breath taking. Chris walked into the bedroom, with Mike still in his arms, once he crossed the threshold he set Mike down on his feet. Chris looked around the room, it was much like the hallways, the navy blue bedding was covered with a puddle of white rose petals and the dresser, windowsill, and nightstand were decorated with lit white candles.

"I love it and I love you." Chris smiled at him and allowed Mike lead him over to the bed.

"I love you to." Mike laid on the bed, looking at Chris.

"Show me how much. Make love to me." Chris smiled and crawled onto the bed with Mike so that he was hovering above the blond. Their love making, everything from the kisses, to them undressing, to the gently preparation, to finally the slow sensual movements was damn perfect. For the first time as a couple, a married couple at that they made true love together.

Chris placed lazy kisses along Mike's neck before reaching his mouth, their movements were tired and both were ready for a goodnight rest in each other's arms. Chris rolled over and fell into the soft pillows, Mike was pulled into his arms only seconds later the younger rested his head against Chris's chest content with listening to his heart beat.

Tough times were approaching for the couple, what with Chris on Dancing With The Stars, and Mike being with WWE and the distraction of Wrestlemania coming soon, eventually they would be forced to approach the issues but for now they were happy to be married and in each other's arms. The rest could wait 'til another day.

_**Read, Review, Comment and what not.**_

_**Now I have a rant that I need to get off my chest, - I don't care if you read this or not, it just useless stuff I need to rant about.**_

_**I was looking up Chris Jericho on Wikipedia, yeah yeah I know your not supposed to trust what you read on the internet I know that, But on Wikipedia under Chris Jericho's personal life, someone has written, """"Irvine announced his engagement to Tina Brooks on October 16, 2010 and announced that they are expecting their first child and welcomed their new daughter Diamonique Marie Thomas, who was born on March 7, 2011 and she weights 2 pounds and 3 ounces."""" that is a direct quotes directly from Wikipedia. Last time I checked wikipedia, it said that Chris Jericho was married and had three kids, a son and twin daughters. I read this other bullshit earlier and it shocked me so I investigated a little and apparently someone noticed the same thing and they reserched the name 'Tina Brooks' and they said they found was some guy musician who died like 4 years after Chris was born. I found this whole rather shocking, especially because Jessica(his actual wife) and Chris have been married for 10 years. **_

_**I don't know I just found the whole thing rather amusing but annoying at the same time**_.


End file.
